TOW Chandler and Monica's Anniversary
by Geller Bing
Summary: Not much of a story...just a stand alone


Chandler was the luckiest man in the world, and he knew it. Today, would signify his 5 years of marriage to the most wonderful woman, Monica. Everything would have to be absolutely perfect; they would spend the entire day together, just them. He slipped out of bed early to fix her a nice breakfast.  
  
"Wake up," Chandler called to Monica as he held a tray with 2 plates of food, and two cups of coffee so they could eat together.  
  
"Huh?" Monica asked groggily and tried to wake up.  
  
"Happy anniversary," Chandler couldn't contain his grin.  
  
"Oh," Monica smiled as she became more awake and aware of her surroundings.  
  
"I fixed you breakfast, I hope eggs and toast are okay," Chandler explained sheepishly, "I sort of burned the bacon and hash browns."  
  
Monica chuckled, "I can only imagine the mess."  
  
"No," Chandler shook his head, "I cleaned it all up. This is your day Monica, I don't want you to have to work."  
  
Monica reached for the tray so that she could hold it while Chandler crawled under the covers, "It's your day too. Don't think I don't have plans of my own up my sleeve."  
  
"You can't!" Chandler insisted, "It would ruin mine."  
  
"Don't argue with me," Monica instructed as she took a cautious bite of the eggs Chandler had fixed.  
  
"Don't say it," Chandler sighed as he saw the look on her face.  
  
"Why don't we head down to Central Perk and have cinnamon rolls," Monica suggested, "That way we don't have to eat your sludge but we can still be together."  
  
"Hey! Don't call it that! I happen to like it," Chandler took the first bite and nearly gagged, but proceeded to shovel it into his mouth.  
  
"How about we give it to Joey?" Monica offered and took the tray from him.  
  
"Good idea," Chandler grinned and crawled from bed and pulled on the nearest khaki pants. He also grabbed a red Polo shirt and pulled that over his head.  
  
"You do your hair while I run across the hall," Monica instructed, Chandler had the worst bed head of anyone she knew.  
  
~***~  
  
Chandler's hand was rested on the small of Monica's back as they walked along a path in Central Park. It had been decided by the two that a walk together was very romantic, and as Monica commented, they could work off the fat from their breakfast.  
  
"I love you," Monica pledged to Chandler as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too," Chandler smiled. He loved their anniversary. It was probably the only day of the year both of them truly tried to get along and be happy. It was the only day of the year that they never mentioned babies.  
  
"What do you say we organize our videos when we get home," Monica suggested.  
  
"I only wish you were kidding," Chandler grinned, "You can go ahead and do the organizing and I'll pretend like I actually care."  
  
"Hey! Be nice to me," Monica chuckled, "I haven't watched a movie in such a long time. And I know you have, that scares me. They've got to be in some sort of disarray.  
  
"Are you saying I'm unorganized?" Chandler asked defenselessly.  
  
"Okay," Monica wondered, "What would you call it?"  
  
"Normal," Chandler answered simply.  
  
"Hey!" Monica began to laugh heartily, "That was an insult wasn't it?"  
  
"Did you take it that way?" Chandler asked innocently, "I was just giving you and answer."  
  
"I'll deck you," Monica threatened with his fist.  
  
"Whoa," Chandler backed away, "Stop waving that thing around, you could do some serious damage."  
  
After laughing for a few moments Chandler reached for her hand and they turned away. In silence they walked back to their apartment building, just enjoying being together.  
  
~***~  
  
Monica's head was rested on Chandler's chest as they lay together in the bed still trying to catch their breath. Monica loved their anniversary. The sex wasn't tainted with conception and logic, but it was about love. She craned her neck and smiled at him.  
  
"What do you say we sort through those videos now?" Chandler offered.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Monica smiled, "Are you really going to help?"  
  
Chandler couldn't help but stare as Monica crawled out from under the covers, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And he was lucky to have her.  
  
Monica pulled on her robe, self conscious that Chandler was watching her, "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes," Chandler smiled as he pulled on boxers and his robe.  
  
"Okay," Monica took charge, "Pull out all of our DVDs and place them on the coffee table."  
  
~***~  
  
"Are you almost dressed?" Chandler glanced nervously at his watch as he tried to stay calm, "We're going to miss our reservations."  
  
"I'm working on it," Monica retorted as she pulled on a strapless red dress.  
  
Chandler had become bored during the organization earlier and called the most expensive restaurant in the West Village and placed reservations. He had then decided that they'd go out dancing at a Jazz Club or something. The only problem was if Monica didn't hurry they would miss their dinner reservations, and he had his heart set on this new restaurant.  
  
"Just let me do my hair, real quick," Monica promised.  
  
Chandler's jaw gaped as he watched her exit the room, "Wow, you look, beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," Monica shrugged with a grin.  
  
When Monica emerged from the bathroom she couldn't help but notice that Chandler didn't have the same goofy grin on his face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"We missed our reservations," He explained.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Monica apologized genuinely.  
  
"It's okay," Chandler said as he crossed the space between them, "You look so sexy, it's totally worth it."  
  
Monica kissed him softly, "Well, what are we going to do for dinner now?"  
  
"Hmm," Chandler pondered for a moment, "Scotch & Sirloin?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Monica grinned.  
  
~***~  
  
Chandler's finger lightly traced Monica's jaw. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Grinning at him all the time, Monica reached up to her hair and swiftly pulled the clip that held it up and let it fall around her shoulders and frame her face. Chandler placed his hands on her hips and led her to the bed.  
  
"Happy Anniversary Monica," He whispered in her ear as he handed her a jewelry box.  
  
"What's this?" Monica grinned broadly.  
  
"Open it," Chandler couldn't contain his excitement.  
  
Monica opened the velvet box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver gold watch that had diamonds framing the face, and upon closer inspection the back of the face was engraved:  
  
Forever Love, Chandler  
  
Monica quickly put it on and kissed Chandler softly, "Now it's time for your present."  
  
Chandler held the box and shook it in an attempt to discover what it was. He finally pulled of the ribbon to open it. Inside sat the Armani wallet he'd been talking about for months. He pulled it out and inspected the genuine leather; Phoebe would kill him if she knew about this.  
  
"Open it," Monica instructed.  
  
Inside Chandler found that the slots for pictures had already been filled. There was their wedding picture, one of Monica at work, one of Chandler and Monica, another was of Chandler and Joey goofing off with the chick and the duck, the final picture was one of all 6 of them in Central Perk. Chandler looked from the wallet to Monica.  
  
"This is exactly what I wanted," Chandler smiled, "And you captured me with these pictures, I love all of them. Thank you."  
  
"No, Thank you," Monica kissed him again, "Happy anniversary Chandler."  
  
"Happy anniversary," Chandler grinned.  
  
"Let's go to bed," Monica suggested as she pulled the red dress over her head and reached for pajama pants.  
  
"Good idea," Chandler stripped to his boxers and crawled under the sheets.  
  
Once Monica had pulled a spaghetti strap shirt on she crawled next to Chandler, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Monica," Chandler kissed her softly, "I wish every day could be our anniversary."  
  
Monica nodded in agreement, "I know." 


End file.
